User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Chap. 9
Kim: Oh-no (We see Carson walking in with the Black Dragons) Jack: Just ignore him hopefully he won't notice us Carson: Jack? Kim? Wow small world Kim: Carson, it isn't a small world we're competing from Bobby Wasbi and you from the Black Dragons. And you knew we would be here Carson: No need to get fiesty Kimmy Jack: One; don't call her Kimmy. Second of all; just leave us alone Carson: Okay, I'll save it for our fight Jack: WHAT!?! (Looks at the broad for the match) Ok I'll see you then Carson: Are you going to cheer me on Kim? Kim: Buzz-off Carson: Fine. Bye (Walks away) Kim: Can you belive that guy? Jack: I can but only because you're beatiful Kim: Well that's still no excuse Jack: Yeah, but I think your fight will be interesting Kim: Why? (Looks at the broad) Oh; I'm fighting Melody Jack: I didn't want to tell you while Carson was here. I didn't want him to be nosy and start asking questions about who it is and stuff Kim: I understand; I'm going to have fun with this fight Jack: I bet you are and so am I Kim: So how much time do we have until your fight? Jack: Not much lets just sit and watch the matches Kim: Sounds good (They found a seat and sat down. Kim put her head on Jack's shoulder and puts his arm around Kim's waist and his head on her. 15 minutes later) Annocer: Now up Carson hunter and Jack Brewer Kim: Good luck. Oh and beat the pants off of him Jack: I will (Jack and Carson bow. They spar. Jack Starts off with his signiture spinning back kick and knock Carson down. Carson jumps back on his feet and doges the next five attacks. Then Jack trips him and finshes off the match) Annocer: Jack Brewer wins the match! Kim: You did it you're going to the next round Jack: Now all you have to do is win your match Kim: Well ets just hope. I wanna win this thing Jack: Well we have 5 matches before yours so let's go get some lunch Kim: Where? Jack: There's like a fast food pizza place across the street Kim: Really? Sounds cool (Across the street 10 minutes later) Kim: That was fast now let's get back Jack: Yeah we should (they run back) wow we just made it. Be right back ok? Kim: Yeah (Jack walks around the corner) Melody: Oh hey Jack Jack: Melody; can you just leave me alone? Melody: I just wanted to congradulate you on the win Jack: Thanks but I gotta go (Back with Kim) Kim(*Thinking: Oh-no he forgot jis belt; well I guess I can take it to him.* Folllows Jack and sees him talking to Melody) Melody: No support for me Jack: No. You're fighting my girlfriend Melody: Well too bad ( comes in really fast and kisses him) (Kim drops the belt and runs into the girl's bathroom) To be contiued (In the next"Book")..... UGH!!! SUPER LATE!!!! SORRY!!! :( Look for my two speicals "Jika" and "Mille" they'll be out next week and then the other the next Book 2 will start in the New Year!!! See ya. Follow me on twitter!!! PLEASE!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts